


A Barista's Dilemma

by Bribri528



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, I promise no angst, JunHao - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, i really dont know what i am doing, i think, lots and lots of fluff, meanie, soonyoung panicked gay, there are some swearing but not a lot, verkwan, woozi also panicked gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bribri528/pseuds/Bribri528
Summary: "Uh-um d-did you f-fall f-from heaven"the card falls out of my trembling hands"oh- shi- um- i'm s-sorry you're j-just really cute"orSoonyoung see's a cute customer and doesn't know how to approach him,so Seungkwan gives him a little help.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooo everyone!  
> Just a little note at the beginning, there will be a bit of swearing in this story but very little. This is kinda my first time posting anything here on this cite, so I'm kinda new to this so bare with me please. This is mostly just gonna be a bunch of soonhoon cute moments. I hope you enjoy!  
> 

Nothing really new happens around here. I see people pass by everyday and once in a while people will come in, order some coffee and leave.I wouldn't say that we were a popular cafe but we do have our regulars who come by everyday. I only started working here at 'Namusairo Coffee' about a year ago so I know how everything works and where everything in the shop is but I'm still considered a newbie compared to all the other workers.

Seungcheol our manager has been working here since the beginning because he's friends with the owner, who I've still never met even after a year of working here. although by the way his eyes fill with appreciation and love when he's talking about him tells me that maybe they are a bit more than friends. Then there's Wonwoo and Minghao who both started working there at the same time because they go to the same school and saw the same ad that they shop had put up, which was about 3 years ago. Seokmin, our resident sunshine who always is so good with customers no matter how grumpy they are, the amount of times that he has saved me from rude customers is more than I can count. Then lastly there is Seungkwan, my best friend since the day I started working here, the first thing he said to me was "Soonyoung right? You are going to be my accomplice." Which led me to help him play a prank on Seokmin, which ended with flour all over use and the kitchen floor and a scolding from Seungcheol. Not the best first day but I will never forget it.

Another boring day here, as much as I love all my coworkers but it is a lot more fun when there are more than just two of us. Today it's just me and wonwoo and as much as I love wonwoo he's usually studying for school and I don't want to bother him because he's working really hard since he has a lot of scholarships so he has to keep his grades up. Him and I are the same age but I sometimes feel really small compared to him, he's studying software engineering while I am just a dance major. I love dance with all my heart but I know it's not the best paying job out there. My family wasn't the happiest when I told them what I was majoring in which led to a bunch of problems and so they kinda just stopped talking to me, they are still helping me pay for my tuition but that's all they will talk to me about.I watch as the people walk past the glass doors to our shop, it isn't really busy right now because its only one in the afternoon. "Hey soonyoung"

"yeah won" "My shift is over, and seungkwan told me to tell you that he's gonna be coming in late."

"Of course he is" I say as a sigh escapes my lips. "Are you gonna be okay here by yourself?" I could hear the slight worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine won, don't worry about it. Remember to take breaks alright I know you're probably planning on going to the library like you usually do and study, you need to take a break or else you are gonna burn yourself out."

"I know but you know I can't Let my grades to slip, but your probably right."

"I know I'm right." I say as a try to put on a big smile,"why don't you talk to that boy that comes to see you everyday,You know the tall one."

"I-I have no idea what your t-talking about" he says as he's trying to cover up his slight blush slowly spreading from his cheeks to his ears.

"Sure you don't won" I drag out the sure while giving him a slight smile. Wonwoo isn't the most expressive all the time, he is very calm but can be the funniest person when the time's right. So seeing him like this is really fun.

"Whatever, I'm leaving take care alright and if anything just text me."

"I'll be fine, don't worry, have a meeting up with your boyfriend."

"Mingyu isn't my boyfriend!!!"

"OH his name is Mingyu huh"

"BYE SOONYOUNG'' he yells already halfway out the door. I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore just watching him stomp out into the streets of Seoul. Of course I remember Mingyu because he is one of the regulars and he usually brings in some friends that are all attractive, so who wouldn't notice a bunch of good looking guys in a group all clustered together.They are kinda the reason why so many females and a few males come in around the same time as they do. I don't know why they even come.It's not like they even tried to talk to them but they still do.

There's usually the same 5 guys, who I don't know the name of but I have given them all nicknames. There's the giant puppy who I now know is Mingyu, theirs the guy who looks like a skater kid, the one that looks super smart and wise guy, then the one who looks like a kitten, then lastly the baby face one who looks the youngest out of all of them. They all order the same thing every time so all of us or at least me I know all their orders by heart so when I see the crowd start to come in I start to prep all the stuff I will need. They don't stay in the shop either, they just grab their drinks and go there has only been one time where they all stayed but it was only twenty minutes and that was because the skater boy was running late so they waited for him to show up. I have nothing against them whatsoever, I just find it a bit strange but hey it gives me something to do instead of just sitting here waiting till it hit's three because that's when we really start to get busy. I am brought back to reality when I hear the phone ring,"Hello this is Namusairo Coffee shop how can I help you?" I cringe when my salespersons voice starts to kick in. 

_"Hi hello I would like to place an order, is that alright?"_ It catches me a bit by surprise because not many people call in for an order; they either just come in themselves or just head to a different coffee shop that's closer.

"Yes of course what can I get for you sir?"

_"could I get a brown sugar cappuccino please with a red velvet cake."_

"Of course sir I'll have that all set up for you to take" 

_"Actually I am planning to come by and sit if that's alright?"_

"O-oh yes of course that's alright how long till your arrival?"

_"I should be there in about ten to twelve minutes."_

"Could I get a name please."

_"Just put it under Woozi"_

"Alright then it will be already for you when you arrive."The man on the other side lets out a small thank you before hanging up the phone. I start to make the cappuccino before he arrives since it takes a bit longer because I don't use it often.Its usually Seungkwan or Minghao who usually handles that machine. I know how to just not as experienced as the others, so I go slow. I finally get it down after messing it twice and luckily the cake is already warm so I just have to cut a slice. I look at the wooden clock we have up and see that the guys should be coming in any minute and right on cue the door opens. 

My heart stops.His bits of black hair that is peeking out of his black Adidas baseball cap, his over sized jean shirt that swallows his arms.His ripped jeans showing off his pale legs.He looks about maybe a couple inches shorter than me but still is able to draw eyes to him without doing anything. I start to completely zone out just staring at him and I don't even realize that he's standing right in front of me. His cute little feline eyes are looking straight at me,"U-um Woozi?"

"Yes that's me." his honey voice makes me melt

"i-it'll be um 28,264 won please." I somehow manage to say. He swipes his card and slowly makes his way towards a table near the window facing the outside tables.

"SUP BITCHES!!" 

"Shut up seungkwan!!!" I say to him in a whisper yell as to not to grab the attention of any of the customers, especially the handsome one that just walked in. 

"Oops haha so what's up with you, why do you suddenly care how loud I am?"

"I always care when there are customers in the shop. Now can you please take this cake and cappuccino to that guy near the window." with desperation in my voice. 

"Why can't you do it? It's not like you have anything you have to do this moment" 

"Don't give me sass right now seungkwan can you please just bring it over to him for me." I see the curiosity in his eyes trying to figure out what's going on. He slowly peaks his head out into the main area. He finally looks back at me and then his stupid grin on his face. 

"OOH I get it now your shy because a cute guy is here."

"No I'm not seungkwan."

"OH MY GOD you so are! Your ears are all red." I reach up to feel my ear burning and I can't imagine what they look like.

"Shut up seungkwan can you please just bring this to him."

"No" he says with a confident smile.

"I'm your hyung!"

"That's true but I am your sunbae so you have to listen to me."

"You did not just pull the sunbae card." I say to him in disbelief

"Oh yes I did." he gives me a cocky smile. Is he serious right now. why can't he do this one little thing for me, I never ask him for anything but of course he won't do this little thing for me. "Just do it yourself, I believe in you hyung." he gives me an encouraging smile. 

"I actually hate you," I grab the plate of cake and the cappuccino and place it down on the black tray to make sure I don't make a fool of myself and spill it everywhere. I slowly make my way to the others table.All my focus is either on the tray or the floor. I can't bring myself to look at the other for a fear just humiliating myself."Sorry for the wait sir, here is your cake along with your drink." 

"Thank you....Soonyoung." My head whips upwards to face the other. The way my name came out of his mouth made me feel like I was listening to an orchestra playing the most gorgeous melody I have ever heard . How does he know my name?I must've had the stupidest face on because he must've seen how surprised I was when he said my name,"Your name tag." I look down to see the piece of plastic hanging off my black fitted shirt.I can already feel my ears starting to heat up. I had totally forgotten that I had this on, it's on recently that I had gotten a new one because I had lost my old one after only working for two months. I didn't tell seungcheol until last month because I thought he would be upset and just fire me on the spot. He obviously didn't or else I wouldn't be here right now. Oh god I am so stupid, someone help me please. I just nod my head and literally almost sprint back to the kitchen. 

"Seungkwan I am gonna kill you!" I yell as I see him laughing on the floor. 

"That was gold" he says in between laughs, he slowly props himself onto the counter trying to steady himself. "Thanks for that Soonyoung it really made my day." I stick my lip outs out putting on a pout trying to get a bit of sympathy from him. 

"Oh shut up will you, why were you so late anyways.You were supposed to be here over 30 minutes ago." I can tell that he suddenly tense up to the question. _Oh yes,it's payback time seungkwan._ "Why were you late seungkwan?"

"N-no reason I just got held up in traffic, that's all." 

"Seungkwan, you don't own a car,who were you with huh." 

"I was with no one soonyoung, drop it will you." I could see he was kinda getting annoyed but of course I don't know when to stop."Come on seungkwan I thought we were friends" I hate guilt tripping him but he pushes my buttons all time so it's his turn. 

Before I could get a reaction from him a different voice caught my attention,"Excuse me?" I whip my head around to only come face to face with the cute guy from before. "Could I have a new fork please, I dropped mine."His beautiful hands holding the silver fork. I don't usually look at peoples hands or think about peoples hands, but this man's hands!!! They looked so delicate his long slender fingers, his cuticles pushed back like he took care of them so well.

"Y-yeah of course" my trembling hands reach out towards him and hand him a different one with my other hand. 

"Thanks"

"No problem........Seungkwan shut up." He's back to his laughing attack. 

"You should ask for his number."

"N-no way seungkwan I can barely speak to him normally when he just asks me for a new fork." I let out a sigh. I've always been like this, I'm terrible at relationships. I've only ever been with two people, the first one was a girl dated in high school which only lasted a month because I realized I wasn't really into her and I only said yes because she asked me so I didn't want to make her upset. The second one was my first relationship finally coming out as bi, so this was the first guy I had ever been with.He was really nice and sweet and I really liked him but then I found out that he cheated on me after being together for two years. It really messed me up for about a month but then I realized that I'm the only one who is still hung up about this, then in the next month I started working here. I take a quick glance at seungkwan after a few minutes of silence. I notice his gears to start turning while he is looking at me,

_uh oh_

He quickly sprints into Seungcheol's office, then two minutes later he comes back with an index cards."What's that?" I say eyeing the pieces of paper in his hands. He just looks at me with a dumb smile and that's already starting to worry me.

"You said you didn't know what to say," he grabs my hands and places the index cards into my hand,"so here's something to say" he grabs me by the shoulder flips me around so I'm facing the dining room area and starts pushing me out there. 

"Wait- what! Seungkwan stop. Hold on, what are you talking about" no matter what I say he's not listening to me. I'm trying to push back with my feet but he I don't want to look awkward in front of the customers and especially the really cute guy. It finally clicks in my head that Seungkwan's pushing me to the corner where the cute guy is. "Hold on! Seungkwan! Stop! What did you think your doing?" I could feel the panic starting to rise up inside of me the closer we got. The guy is too engrossed into his phone, to realize us coming over.

Seungkwan pushes me all the way there until we are standing about two feet away from him, I feel the warmth of Seungkwan hands leave my shoulders and he comes closer to my ear and says"All you have to do is read what's on the card, good luck." he give me one more encouraging pat on the should then leaves my side. The guy finally notices that I'm right there. I start to panic and start to fumble with the cards in my hand.

"Uh-um d-did you f-fall f-from heaven" my eyes start to widen when I start to realize what Seungkwan had written down.

A fucking pick up line.

My cheeks flare up and I start shaking even more that I did than before which makes me drop the cards onto the ground,"oh- shi- um- i'm s-sorry you're j-just really cute" 

_What did I just say!?!?_


	2. chapter 2

I can feel the world slowly crumbling at my feet. The rest of the coffee shop has gone dark, my heart beat taking over my hearing, my life is now over I have not only embarrassed myself in front of this really good looking guy but now I've put him in this awkward situation. I just wanted to leave, run away as far as I can from here but my feet are glued to the floor. I don't know how long I've been standing there but It felt like I was just standing there for hours. My eyes have been glued to the floor the entire time, my eyes slowly start to drift towards the guy in front of me. At that moment I make two mistakes. The first mistake, my eyes slowly lifted from the floor only to find myself looking into those deep brown eyes. My eyes slowly start wondering around his small face grazing over his cheekbones to his strawberry lips, his cute little ears, the two little beauty marks that are barely visible; one on his left cheek and one right below his right eyelid.

The second mistake is what I do next; my body finally decides to move, my right foot moves backwards. I didn't realize that there was a wet spot on the floor. Where did this wet spot come from? I can only assume that a customer had spilled coffee or water and didn't tell any of us. My foot slips and I can feel my whole body lose all sense of gravity leave me. My back hits the floor causing my left foot to come off the ground, my left foot comes up hits the table in front of me causing the whole table to shake and the coffee and cake fall off the table.Of course the world just actually hates me and wants me to completely humiliate me.The cake falls out of the plate and lands right on my chests, the cappuccino falls into my lap. _My life is over._ My sight starts to become fuzzy, my eye's start to feel prickly.My nose starts to sting, my throat starts to close up. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry, let-t m-me clean-," My voice shaking, as I slowly start to pick myself up.

"Hey,hey it's alright don't worry about it, are you alright?"

"y-yeah, I'm-m sorry about the cake and cappuccino."

"No-no don't worry about it, it's just food. Do you need help?" he slowly makes his way down to my level and sticks his delicate hand out. I slowly grab his hand and it felt like if I wasn't careful his hand would've crumbled right at contact.

"Thank you" I mumbled out, eyes still glued to the floor.My brain has officially gone into overdrive,"I-I'm very sorry for making such a mess,I can give you a new cup of coffee and a new piece of cake. I am so sorry again for all of this, it is completely my fault, well not really my fault it's more so seungkwan's fault that all this happened. He pushed me all the way over here but that is also my fault because I told him all this stuff-"

"Hey don't forget to breathe" he grabs my hand which makes my rambling stop. 

"Hahaha, sorry I do that." 

"It's okay don't worry about it, just are you okay?" his eyes give off a worrying stare.

"Can I just have a new cappuccino and that's it, please" he says with a gentle voice.

"Of course." I gave him one last glance trying to find any bit of anger or annoyance, to my surprise I found none. I've made many mistakes when I first started working here. How is he not upset, I just ruined his meal but he still didn't yell at me he just asked if I was alright. I get behind the counter to find Seungkwan looking at me wide eyed. I can't even look at him.The amount of anger I felt towards him for putting me in the situation, I know it's really childish to feel angry at him even though he didn't plan on me falling but I was just too caught up in the moment and all my emotions are mixed up. I speed walk right past him into the back room to try to clean myself up. I didn't bring any extra clothes because it wasn't really the plan today to get all dirty, my only hope is something one of the other guys left behind one day. Looking through this little closet in the corner of the room just happens to have what I need, there's one of Seungcheol's old black t-shirt, it's a normal black shirt except that there's a hole on the bottom of it. He had planned on wearing it to some place he was heading after work but because of the hole he couldn't wear it so he just left it behind. it isn't a big hole but it is big enough to see a bit of your stomach, it's like the size of a lemon. Since hyung has a bigger chest than me then so the shirt is pretty big but it will have to do. There were no extra pants but it should be alright since the coffee has already dried, it's not like I already smell like coffee all day.

"Hey," a small voice calls out from behind me.

A small sigh escapes my mouth "Seungkwan don't apologize, it really wasn't your fault."

"I know but-"

"Seungkwan don't worry about it," I give him a reassuring smile trying to help him relax. Which does seem to work as his shoulders finally relax. He makes his way way closer to me, helping me clean myself up. I got the shirt on and as expected it's way too big for me.

"Don't worry, hyung I can fix this." before I could say anything he pulls out a pair of scissors and starts cutting the shirt. 

"SEUNGKWAN!!"

"Don't worry about it hyung, it'll be fine plus it will show off that nice body your always hiding." he says with smirk on his face 

"That's not the real problem here seungkwan, this is hyungs shirt not mine! He's gonna kill us when he finds out you cut his shirt." I said in a panicked and rushed voice.

"Please, he can just buy a new one. This looks maybe like he spent at most ten bucks on it." he gives an eye roll at the end. This kid has no fear does he. He's always been like this ever since I've known him. He doesn't care about consequences, to use his words ' _That's a future me's problem_ '. I'm just too tired so I don't try to argue anymore knowing that it's no use because it's already done." There all done!," I take a glance at the small mirror in the room and see that the shirt has been cut right below my belly button."Dang Soonyoung you look hot." 

"Seungkwan I'm not supposed to look hot at work seungkwan." 

"Anyways back to work." He leaves the room without looking back, I take one more look back into the mirror seeing what seungkwan has done, how am I supposed to continue working like this. I've never worn a crop top before so this is a little uncomfortable, I just feel so exposed.I grab my apron that I never really worn before, we have two kinds of aprons.We have small one that wraps around your waist that has a little pocket for pens or little things, which is the one most of us all wear. The other one we have is the full body apron that hangs behind your neck, which comes down to my knees. For wonwoo and seungcheol it comes up to their mid-thigh, curse you tall people. I grab the apron and finally make my way to the counter and start making the new cappuccino for the guy. I couldn't even look back into the corner to see the guy, I could tell that more people have entered the shop which isn't surprising considering the time. Seungkwan is running around trying to keep up with all the orders. I rush over to help look at the order sheets and since now the two of us are working we fly through the orders.The events from earlier are being pushed to the back of my thoughts as I continue to work. After about twenty minutes we finally are able to catch a break, I lean up against the counter and Seungkwan comes over and just lays his body on top of mine.

"Seungkwan get off."

"But I'm soooo tiredddd" he whines as he stretches his body against mine.

"Yeah you're so tired." I say sarcastically. Finally going back to the memory of earlier this afternoon and remembering that I still didn't make that guys drink. I quickly sit up tossing Seungkwan to the side. I quickly whip up a cappuccino with Seungkwan looking over my shoulder seeing how I'm making it. He corrects me on very minor things but it does help make the final product look better. Once I finish the drink I look over to Seungkwan looking into his eyes hoping he knows what I'm asking, _Please take this for me, I can't do it,Please._

"Nope sorry hyung that's something you have to do."

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYY" I start whining to Seungkwan while hitting him with my flailing arms.

"I'm pretty sure he would be pretty disappointed if I brought it over instead of you."

"What are you talking about." I throw him a confused look.

"Please ever since you came out he hasn't taken his eyes off you. It's probably the crop top." My cheeks start to give a slight tint of red across my face.

"What are you talking about Seungkwan, I think you're are just so tired that your hallucinating. Plus how could you even see that when we were so busy." I give him a matter of fact look.

"Hey! I was busy just like you just I pay attention to a lot of things." he says while a pout rests on his face. 

"Yeah sure. I'm pretty sure he wasn't, now take this cup and bring it over to him before it gets cold." I try to hand him the coffee but he slowly shoves it back towards me.

"Hyung I'm not gonna do it.So YOU should hurry up and bring this over to him before it gets cold." he says in a mocking tone at the end. I give him one last look trying to see if he'll break but of course he doesn't . I let out an exaggerated sigh that only Seungkwan can hear. I grab the cup of warm coffee and take a few deep breaths before making my way to his corner of the room. Already knowing the store by heart I can find my way there without looking up all the way. I only look up to make sure that I wasn't interrupting him from anything. When I look up I see that he was already looking at me.

"Here's your cappuccino." I say while my eyes quickly dart back to the floor.

"Thanks" he quietly mumbles under his breath as he bring the white cup closer to his strawberry lips. He takes a small sip and I could see his body relax as the warmth spreads through his body.

"Hey, so about earlier I just want to apologize again for that." I hate being all this vulnerable but I really do feel bad about the whole thing.

"It's really fine don't worry about it, no one got hurt so it's fine."

"I know I still feel bad about it though." 

"Don't worry about it okay, it was kinda cute though." He mumbles the last part almost like it wasn't meant for me but my ears caught it.He must've realized that I had heard it because he starts fidget a bit in the wooden chair while grabbing the cup and brings it up back to his face trying to hide the small blush that is brushed across his cheeks. A warm silence wraps around us, it isn't uncomfortable or awkward, it is a comfortable silence. It's only been a couple seconds but as my mind began to wonder curiosity started to eat away at me. 

"I'm sorry but can I ask you a question, is your name really Woozi?" We hold eye contact for a few seconds before he starts laughing out loud."S-sorry that was probably a stupid question was it." 

"No it's really fine don't worry about it I just kinda forgot that I gave you that name earlier." He gets out after catching his breath,"to answer your question, no it's not my real name it's just a nickname I was given by some friends of mine. So I just use it sometimes" he says, giving me a warm smile. 

"You must have some pretty interesting friends to come up with that kind of nickname."

"I wouldn't really say interesting is the right word for it but they are pretty strange people. I'm pretty sure you've noticed that I have never really been here before." I give him a slight nod telling him to continue,"yeah so apparently they come here a lot so they were gonna meet me here, I get lost easily so I decided to come earlier than we planned on meeting but I guess I came way too early."

"Really I work almost everyday so I've probably seen them before"I say trying to think back to all of our regular customers. 

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you've seen them," a small smile makes his way to his small face,"They are hard to miss." Sifting through my memories thinking of all the different people who come by the shop. For some reason I'm going blank and can't think of anyone.

I let out a small sigh in defeat," I can't think of anyone."

"I thought you said you worked here everyday." he says in a teasing tone.

"I do work here almost everyday! It's just the days kinda start to blend together, so my memory starts to become fuzzy." I huff out. 

"So are you gonna tell me what your real name is or are you forever gonna be a mystery." 

"Haha sorry it's just so fun to tease you." he says with his cute little laugh. My eyes roll subconsciously which makes him laugh a bit more. 

"SOONYOUNG HURRY UP WITH YOUR LITTLE CHAT, OUR SECOND RUSH IS ABOUT TO START" Seungkwan yells over to me causing the other customers to look up and see what's going on. I look over him and give him the death glare,I'm really gonna kill after today huh. 

"How about this you go back to work and once it calms down again you come back and I'll give you my name?" 

"OR you could just tell me your name right now instead." giving him a small hopeful smile. 

"Now where's the fun in that." he gives me a sly smile.I decide not to continue because knowing Seungkwan he'll just yell at me again. I let out a defeated grunt and stomp my way back to work. I look up at the time and see that I still have four hours of work left then I get to go home. I still have to do school work at home but it's way better sitting on my couch than standing here all day. I look over to Seungkwan and see that he is just staring off into space waiting for rush to come in. A group of teenage girls come in, all quietly giggling and whispering to each other. Me and Seungkwan look at each other knowing what's about to happen, the girls come up to the counters and they all order vanilla frappuccino, super basic. Seungkwan hands them their table number as they find a table to sit at and continue their giggly conversation. We quickly whip up their drinks and Seungkwan goes and gives them their drinks, he comes back around and starts to make fun of them which causes me to laugh.

"I can't wait to see them blah blah." he mocks 

"Oh be quiet will you, just get back to work." He gives me a quick playful shove while walking past to clean the blender. More little groups of people come in and find a seat just to come and see these guys. I mean it's good that all these people come because it does help business. Seungcheol had to make a rule that if you wanted to stay here you had to buy something. We used to allow people who wanted to just come in and study to stay without having to buy anything but once all these people came in we had to make them buy things, there are a few people that we allow to stay without buying anything because they've been around for so long. The little bell at the door goes off and the volume of the room goes down to a quiet whisper. I look over to Seungkwan and see that just like in the others in the room he stiffens, which is a little strange because he doesn't really act like that towards anyone.The five guys come in looking hot as always. They are all wearing casual clothes, just a normal t-shirt and jeans but they make it look like they are wearing thousand dollar clothes. Seeing that Seungkwan is unable to go and take their order, I swiftly make my way to the counter. "Hi, what can I get you?" There's a longer pause than usual, I look up from the computer and see that it's Wonwoo's little boyfriend. _I think his name was Mingyu._ He looks a bit distracted, he's looking around the room like he's looking for someone.The skater boy must've noticed that I was waiting because he him a nudge with his shoulder to bring him back. 

"O-oh sorry, um, could we just get our usual drinks please." He says, giving me a sweet smile. 

"Of course, that'll be 26,262.52 won all together." The youngest out of all of them comes forward and looking a bit defeated swipes his card in the machine. The Mingyu guy continues to look around and he must've found what he was looking for because his eyes locked onto what was looking for because his face immediately lights up. 

"Jihoon Hyung!" he yells across the room without taking consideration to all the other people in the shop. He starts waving his hand in the air making sure that the person they were calling knows that he is there. I follow his eyes to see that he is looking towards Woozi. He's facing the wall not looking in this direction, his ears have gone bright cherry red. He slowly turns his head back around in this direction, with embarrassment covered all over his face.

_His name is Jihoon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp thats chapter 2 for ya, it took my forever to finally get going but I got it done. I hope you enjoyed it! hope you'll stick around for the next update!  
> twittter: WOOZlWRLD (the i is actually a lower case L)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy~

"Here's your drinks."Seungkwan says as he sets the tray of drinks down on the wooden table. They all give him a small nod or a soft mumbled a few soft thank you's under their breaths, he stands there for a couple more seconds eventually leaving the table. He comes back empty handed leaving the tray he brought along with him at the table, he just came back in a daze not realizing what he did. I let it slide seeing the state he's in, they were also not really taking their drinks so it started to get a bit awkward.We aren't really allowed to set their drinks down on the table anymore because Seokmin spilled a drink on a customer who didn't take it well. The man was so close to suing but Minghao saved the day. Apparently the guy had a bit of a crush on Minghao and so Minghao agreed to go on a date with him to prevent any more problems, let's just say that the date didn't go as planned for the guy. 

"Hey kwan are you good?" I grab his shoulder trying to bring him back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Hey says giving me a reassuring smile but his eyes say different,there was something clouding his thoughts. It must've been something serious because he isn't like this usually isn't like this at all. 

"Seungkwan you must be insane if you think I will ever stop worrying about you. Just know I'm always here for you alright." I give him a slight squeeze on the shoulder and walk past him heading towards the front. I lean forward looking out to the sea of customers, eventually landing on the group in the corner of the room. They stick out like a sore thumb, a bunch of dazzling diamonds. You could tell that they were all very close to each other just by their body language, the way they lean against each other while laughing.The way they are able insult one another but not take it to heart, and get right back to laughing alongside another. The atmosphere that is hanging around them is like having made you feel envious of them, you want to be there with in that little warm circle. Those kinds of groups are very rare to get, the types of people that you are so comfortable with that you don't have to worry about how to act in front of them. It makes you jealous.

In the midst of the group of jewels there is one that looks slightly out of place. He's not laughing along with the group, not really engaging either. His face has a slight ruby colored tint to his pale skin. Just silently sitting in the corner with his back pressed against the wood zoning out, slightly fidgeting in his seat lost in thought. Exchanging words once in a while with the others when he is called. I have a slight suspicion of why his behavior has changed but I don't know for sure.They all seem to notice his strange behavior but no one asks but the one with the baby face steps up to the plate and finally pops the question that is on all their minds. "Hyung, are you okay?" Jihoon looks up at the younger, nodding his head without saying any words. "You obviously aren't so what's wrong?" he pushes further, not giving up.

Finally speaking up."Chan I'm fine really, why wouldn't I be fine?" he tries to put up a reassuring smile but it isn't quite convincing.

"Hyung! Why are you lying to me!Do you not trust me to tell me your problems." blowing this out of proportion. _Pulling the guilt card are we?_

_Smart._

"No! I promise it's not that I don't trust you Chan."

"Oh so you are hiding something, I thought you said you were fine." a slight smirk appears on his face. Jihoon is lost for words unable to talk back obviously embarrassed by the situation. I hate seeing him like this and I just want to go over there and just tell them to leave him alone but it's not my place to just jump into their conversation. I don't even know them and they would find out that I have been eavesdropping this whole time. I subconsciously moves my arms up to stretch. And in the process I knock over one of the metal pitchers that we use, it hits the tile floor making a loud bang. The group looks over to me and I just give them a slight wave, _so embarrassing._

I quickly duck down and pick up the small pitcher taking as long as I can so that people can go back to what they were doing. Once I finally get back up I look over at the corner of the room and make eye contact with Jihoon, it was only a moment but that's all I needed to get lost in his eyes. He looks away and brings his attention back to the rest of the group finally composing himself.

"Chan really nothing's wrong just a bit tired that's all," he lets out a soft sigh before continuing," and you know for a fact that I trust you so much." 

"I know you do hyung, just messing with you." Chan says putting his bright smile back on his face. Relieved Jihoon changes the conversation and the others go along with it, a few are a bit hesitant but don't say anything. I continue to watch them not so discreetly but what else am I meant to do when there is nothing to do. As I watch I lose track of time that I hear someone come up from behind me. I feel a tap on my shoulder taking me out of my trace, I let out an unwanted squeak. I spin around just to see a tall skinny Chinese boy looking straight at me with a goofy smile on his small face. 

"Oh my god Minghao you scared the shit out of me, you actually almost gave me a heart attack." I say clutching my chest, trying to calm my heart down. Finally coming to my senses noticing who it actually was, "Hold on..Minghao??Why are you here?"

"What do you mean, why am I here? My shift starts in a couple minutes, why else would I be here?" I look up at the clock and see that it's already time for my shift to be over. 

"Oh haha I didn't notice." I turn away taking off my apron heading towards the back and gather my stuff. Apron already in my hands when Jihoon enters my mind.Whens the next time am I going to see him? It's not like I can just go over there and be like, 'Hey your super cute and I don't want to let this moment slip by so like here's my number and let's go on a date.'

I continue to clean up when the perfect idea hits me. Quickly heading back to the front I grab a small to go cup and make my favorite drink, a Vanilla Latte. People may say it's basic but I really enjoy it. I whip is up real quick making sure not to get myself dirty not that I'm not already. It takes less than a couple minutes to finish it and I glide to the other side of the working station making sure not to get in anyone's way to grab the lid. When I turn back around I see seungkwan quickly put the cup down and walks away. I sprint on over to the cup and quickly examine every inch of the cup looking for anything that wasn't there before."Seungkwan, what did you do?" I look over to him giving him a slight glare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about hyung?" 

"Seungkwan."

"Do you see anything hyung." I look at the cup one more time concluding that there really isn't anything on the cup. Still a bit hesitate I look back over to him, trying to get him to break. " Hyung whatever you are gonna do you better do it quick because they look like they are ready to leave any minute now." I quickly spin around to see them start to pick up their stuff. _Okay Soonyoung just like you said in your head. Just go over and give him this and just say 'I hope to see you around' like a badass and then walk away. That's it. Easy. You've already embarrassed yourself in front of him, it's too late now._ Working up the courage my feet finally start to move, slowly walking towards them. The closer I get to him the more I start to second guess my decisions, am I going to try dating again. What if I mess it up all over again. Shaking those thoughts away as I stood right in front of Jihoon, his back turned to me showing off his wide shoulders. 

Taking one final breath I speak up gaining his attention,"Hey." Jihoon turned around facing me, his eyes widened a bit realizing it was me who was calling him.

"Yeah?"

"Um, so like um...I made this for you as another apology and I'd rather you remember me by something nice and not falling on my face." I say starting to feel a bit embarrassed as all Jihoon is doing is just staring at me.

"Oh......Thanks." He says as he reaches out to take the drink from my hands. We stand there for a bit for which leads to an awkward silence.

"Well I'll be going now, bye I hope you have a good rest of your day." I quickly say and just start to move backwards,trying not to repeat what happened earlier.

I quickly waved towards Seungkwan and Minghao and finally head out of the coffee shop. The cold afternoon breeze tickles my nose which makes me shivers. Putting on my mask I start to head home.

I didn't want my parents to be put through any more troubles after telling them about my choices so I'm living in the dorms with a roommate. I don't see him around a lot, he doesn't really stay in the room, he just sleeps over at his girlfriends house. So it's basically just me living by myself which I kinda like but it does get a bit lonely. It doesn't feel as lonely anymore now that I have started working at Namusairo but before that I was just by myself and it really got to me. I had a lot of acquaintances but not many friends. I would talk to people in class but I never got to make a strong connection like how I am with everyone at the shop. 

I get to the dorm and fish around my little bag looking for my keys, finally entering my little cozy cave. Since it's basically just me in here I got to decorate the room however I wanted. Well there isn't much decoration just a few things I was given by people; picture that Minghao had taken of us at some of our holiday parties, a couple little fake plants that seungkwan had given me when I told him that I could never keep a real plant alive, a few books that I had been recommended by both Minghao and Wonwoo who are both bookworms. And finally my favorite thing is what they all gave me for my birthday, a little birthday card with messages from all of them and my very own coffee maker. I never really drank coffee until I started university which is a pretty normal thing apparently.

The only thing on my mind at the moment is to get into the shower and get this smell of coffee off of me. I throw my bag onto the bed and start to grab all my things to bring into the shower since there's only communal showers. I'm about to leave the room but before I get out the door I hear my phone go off indicating that I got a message from someone. I take a quick glance and see that it was from Seungkwan, I just ignore it because it's probably about something stupid about me not giving him a proper goodbye today when I left. 

Walking back to the room, still a bit damp from the shower but I feel so refreshed and ready for a nap since, sadly, too early to actually go to bed. I put on some black sweat pants and some random shirt I found laying on a chair. I go to my desk and hop onto my computer looking to see if I got any new emails from teachers and checking which assignments I still had to do. We had just finished midterms a couple weeks ago so we have gone back to normal. Finally finishing up, I grab my phone to order in some chicken. Looking down I see the message from Seungkwan and from a number I don't know.

Seungkwannie⁺˳✧༚

SOONYOUNGGG!!!!!

★Soonie

?What is it kwanie

Seungkwannie ⁺˳✧༚

YOU DID SAY BYE TO MEEE!!!

★Soonie

I did say bye you just weren't paying attention

Seungkwannie⁺˳✧༚

WELL IT STILL DOESN'T COUNT.

★Soonie

.....Really...

Seungkwannie⁺˳✧༚

Yes but it's too late now.

★Soonie

??Then why did you bring it up

.Your actually a maniac 

?Is that all you texted me about

Seungkwannie⁺˳✧༚

Basically yeah.

OH! one more thing 

your welcome 

_What is he talking about???_ I stare at my phone confused. I have no idea what hes talking about and it's kinda scaring me a bit. Seungkwan is capable of doing anything he puts his mind to which terrifies me. Once Seungcheol said that he really wanted this limited edition pair of sneakers his favorite artist had collaborated with. It was sold out in the matter of seconds and he really wanted and for like a week he came in looking so dejected. I guess Seungkwan was over seeing him like that so he told him that he would take care of it, and a week later he came in with a box with the shoes Seungcheol wanted. Seungcheol attacked Seungkwan with a hug because he was so happy, but he never told us how he got it and all he said was that he knows a friend. Apparently this isn't the first time he's done this kind of stuff so I'm a bit nervous.

Then I remembered the unknown number that had texted me earlier. I quickly leave Seungkwan and I's conversation and switch over to the unknown number,

0XX-XXX-XXXX

Thanks for the coffee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this took forever to come out but I couldn't find my computer charger for almost two weeks!!!  
> So I once I found it I didn't have time to write.  
> Okay but I actually really like how this is going along  
> EMBARRASSED JIHOON IS MY FAVORITE THING EVER!!!!!  
> Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> SFGJGHFGHG the ending started making me all flustered just writing it!!! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter I don't really know where I'm going with this yet, please tell me what you thought in the comments, I would really appreciate it! I am planning on updating every week (I hope) so I hope you stick around for the ride.  
> If you want my twitter is @WOOZlWRLD (the i is actually a lowercase l) I would love to become moots!


End file.
